Stranger Things: The Weirdo on Maple Street
"Chapter Two: The Weirdo on Maple Street" is the second episode of the supernatural horror series Stranger Things, produced by 21 Laps Entertainment and Monkey Massacre Productions. The episode was written and directed by Matt & Ross Duffer under the collective name of The Duffer Brothers. All eight episodes from season one premiered on the Netflix instant streaming video service on July 15th, 2016. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Stranger Things was created by the Duffer Brothers. * The full title of this episode is "Chapter Two: The Weirdo on Maple Street". * "The Weirdo on Maple Street" redirects to this page. * Matt Duffer and Ross Duffer are collectively credited as The Duffer Brothers in this episode. * Actor John Reynolds is credited as John Paul Reynolds in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode may have been inspired by "The Monsters are Due on Maple Street", is the twenty-second episode of the first season of the American sci-fi anthology series The Twilight Zone. The episode was remade as "The Monsters are on Maple Street" in the 2002 relaunch of The Twilight Zone. * Actors Bethany Anne Lind, Robert Walker-Branchaud and twins Tinsley and Anniston Price have all made appearances on the AMC television series The Walking Dead. One of the location shoots season four of that series, the Terminus building, can be seen in the background of this episode in the scene where Jonathan Byers goes to visit his father. * A Jaws poster can be seen in Mike Wheeler's bedroom. Jaws is a 1975 thriller film directed by Steven Spielberg. It involves a killer great white shark that terrorizes a coastal community. Quotes * Joyce Byers: Donald. I've been here ten years. right? Have I ever called in sick or missed a shift once? I've worked, uh, Christmas Eve and Thanksgiving. I don't know where my boy is. He's gone. I don't know if I'm... gonna ever see him again, if he's hurt... I, uh... I need this phone and two week's advance. And a pack of Camels! .... * Jonathan Byers: Do you even like baseball? * Will Byers: No, but... I don't know. It's fun to go with him sometimes. * Jonathan Byers's: Come on. Has he ever done anything with you that you actually like? You know, like the arcade or something? * 'Will Byers: I don't know. * Jonathan Byers: No, all right? He hasn't. He's trying to force you to like normal things. And you shouldn't like things because people tell you you're supposed to. Okay? .... * Mike Wheeler: Is there a number we can call? For your parents? * Dustin Henderson: Where's your hair? Do you have cancer? * Lucas Sinclair: Did you run away? * Mike Wheeler: Are you in some kind of trouble? * Lucas Sinclair: Is that blood? .... * Dustin Henderson: You really think she's psycho? * Lucas Sinclair: Wouldn't want her in my house. .... * Dustin Henderson: I think we should tell your Mom. * Lucas Sinclair: I second that. * Mike Wheeler: Who's crazy now? * Lucas Sinclair: How is that crazy? * Mike Wheeler: 'Cause we weren't supposed to be out tonight, remember? * Lucas Sinclair: So? * Mike Wheeler: So if I tell my Mom and she tells your Mom and *your* Mom... * Lucas Sinclair: Our houses become Alcatraz. * Mike Wheeler: Exactly. We'll never find Will. All right here's the plan. She sleeps here tonight. * Dustin Henderson: You're letting a girl... * Mike Wheeler: Just listen! In the morning ,she sneaks around my house, goes to the front door and rings the doorbell. My Mom will answer and know exactly what to do. They'll send her back to Pennhurst or wherever she comes from. We'll be totally in the clear! And tomorrow night, we go back out. And this time, we find Will. Crew * Iain Paterson - Co-executive producer * Karl Gajdusek - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Brian Wright - Executive producer * Matt Thunell - Executive producer * Shawn Levy - Executive producer * Dan Cohen - Executive producer * Matt Duffer - Executive producer * Ross Duffer - Executive producer * Rand Geiger - Associate producer * Emily Morris - Associate producer * Justin Doble - Co-producer * Alison Tatlock - Co-producer * Jessica Mecklenburg - Co-executive producer * Tim Ives - Director of photography * Chris Trujillo - Production designer * Kevin D. Ross - Editor * Michael Stein - Composer * Kyle Dixon - Composer * Carmen Cuba, CSA - Casting See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:July, 2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified